h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Powers
Main Powers Hydrokinesis The Best known people known to have this power are Cleo Sertori, and previously Gracie. This is the ability to move water with your mind, as well as expanding it and moulding it into a variety of shapes. With this power a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off of the ground. This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air (Episode 6: Young Love) or levitating ice (Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail). A strong demonstration of this power was shown by Charlotte Watsford when she created a three headed serpent out of water and used it to attack the girls in "Episode 26: The finale". When the mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the planetary alignment, it is enhanced, and the mermaid can control the wind.all so with this powers you can have telekinesis to move objects just by a wave of a hand and all so to bring wirlwinds but only by puting all your strength together. Hydro-Cryokinesis The Best known people to have this power are Emma Gilbert, and prevoisly Louise Chatham. Hydro-Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze water. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis, to create a ice ball as seen in Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail. If the mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, and the ability to control the weather(not wind and lightning) and create blizzards. Hydro-Thermokinesis The best known people to have this power are Rikki Chadwick, and previously Julia. This is the ability to boil water. This can also be used to create steam, super heat objects or raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, as shown in "Episode 18: Bad Moon Rissing, control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fire. There is a disadvantage to this power because although it can be heated the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. If the mermaid with this power was in the moon pool during the planetary alignment, it would be enhanced, so the owner can now control lightning, and control fire(pyrokinesis) with ease. Sub-powers Aerokinesis The ability to control wind. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is owned by Cleo Sertori. Cryokinesis The ability to create and control ice as well as creating blizzards and snowfall. This an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is also owned by Emma Gilbert. Pyrokinesis The ability to start fire and summon bolts of lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is owned by Rikki Chadwick. Combined Atmokinesis This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to posses. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers and a planetary alignment they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Episode 1: Control. They have shown the capabiliy to create large electrical storms.